1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling element chain with reduced internal resistance, thereby, raising life span and efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rolling element chain is used to keep multiple rolling elements such as cylindrical rollers away from each other. Some rolling element chains further retain lubricant to lubricate and prolong life span of the rolling elements.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional rolling element chain (40) is applied to retain and arrange multiple rollers (90) and comprises two parallel bars (41), multiple receiving holes (43) and multiple retaining elements (42).
The rollers (90) are disposed parallelly in a column and each has an annular surface and two ends. The bars (41) respectively connect the ends of the rollers (90) and are parallel to each other. The receiving holes (43) are formed between the bars (41), align with each other and each has two retaining sides. The retaining elements (42) are mounted respectively in the receiving holes (43) near the retaining sides and each retaining element (42) has multiple retaining surfaces (421, 422, 423) adjacent to each other.
The retaining surfaces (421, 422, 423) of the adjacent retaining elements (42) abut the annular surface of a corresponding roller (90). The bars (41) also abut the ends of each roller (90). This contact is principally surface-to-surface contact. Therefore, much friction is generated, negatively influencing rolling movement of the rollers (90) and requiring lubrication between the rollers (90) and the bars (41) for efficient function and life span.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rolling element chain to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.